


Swap

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Wholesome, implied polyamory, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Haruka tops Reiji for the first time. It’s not all smooth sailing, but that’s to be expected. What matters is that they have fun.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Nanami Haruka, Kotobuki Reiji/QUARTET NIGHT, Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama)
Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Smutember. Today’s entry also fits into my Quartet Night series. Reiji and Haruka kind of ran away from me and developed a mini plot. They’re really cute, so I hope you enjoy!

Biting her lip, Haruka knelt on the edge of the bed, looking down at the curve of Reiji’s spine. 

“Are you sure?” she asked as her hands settled hesitantly on his hips.

Reiji glanced over his shoulder, laughing. “It’s okay, Kiddo, I promise.” He winked at her and wiggled his butt. “You know that I do this with Ran-Ran, too.”

“That’s true,” she relented, feeling some of her anxiety subside.

“A little prep, and I’ll be good to go,” Reiji assured nodding to the lube by their knees. “Same thing as when we do anal with you.”

Haruka leaned forward, hugging Reiji’s back to her naked chest. She placed kisses to every vertebrae as she slid down to the curve of his ass.

Reiji’s smile was audible when he said, “You’re much sweeter than the boys.”

“You guys always take good care of me,” Haruka explained, sounding a little bashful as she scooped up the lube. “I want to return the favor.”

A shuddering breath left Reiji’s throat when a wet fingertip slipped between his cheeks. “Careful, My Girl, or I might just fall even more in love with you.”

Haruka giggled. “That would be a travesty,” she teased in mock-seriousness.

Reiji relaxed easily to one of her slim fingers as it pressed firmly inside. “Oh,” he sighed as she slid carefully in and out. “Too late. I’m already hopelessly in love with you and your fingers.”

Her laughter ringing out made him grin as his elbows dug into the sheets and his face pressed to the pillow.

“Ready for a second one?”

“Yes, please,” he begged, shimmying his hips.

Her second finger slid in with much the same ease. Haruka scissored them carefully, listening to Reiji’s sweet little groans and gasps.

“I think I can see why you like my noises so much,” Haruka realized as she kissed the backs of his thighs and pumped her fingers a little faster. “You sound so cute.”

Reiji’s cock jumped at her words. “And here I thought Ai-Ai was the only one who had gotten better at dirty talk.” Reiji chuckled. “At this rate, you’ll finish me off before the main event, Kiddo.”

“A-are you ready, then?” The blush was audible in her voice. 

“If you’re still okay with it. No pressure.” His tone was firm so she knew she could stop at any time. Then, when she tilted her head, he couldn’t resist playing. “It’s not like you’ve got two fingers in my ass or anything,” Reiji announced, poking his tongue out. 

She blushed, squeaked indignantly, and tried to wave him off. “No, no, I’m fine it’s jus—“ She cut herself off when her palm unintentionally smacked across his butt.

There was a beat of silence after the slap.

Haruka gasped in horror at the same time Reiji burst out laughing.

“Okay, okay, I deserved that.”

“Oh my gods,” Haruka couldn’t face him as she slid her fingers out. Her cheeks went darker than her hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Super okay,” Reiji assured, rolling onto his back, catching her wrist, and pulling her down to lay on his chest. 

“We’re about to find out if humans can die of embarrassment,” Haruka whispered into his pecs.

Reiji kissed her hair even as laughter continued to rumble in his chest. “I’m sorry, My Girl, I can’t allow that to happen. No dying on my watch.”

Haruka groaned miserably into his chest, poking his sternum with her nose. “I slapped your butt.”

“And I liked it,” Reiji quipped.

She sighed. “Of course you did.”

“Hey,” he began, poking her cheek. “Look at me.”

“Mngh.” 

“Haruka.”

Reluctantly, she turned her head so their eyes met.

“We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to,” Reiji assured. “But I still really want to if you’re willing. All this giggling is good.” He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cooling cheeks. “It’s a healthy part of sex, Kiddo.”

“I killed the mood,” Haruka fussed.

Reiji arched a brow and rolled his hips under her. “Oh, really? My penis didn’t get the memo.”

Haruka bit her lip, looking shy again. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Reiji grinned and crushed her into a bear hug. “Yay!”

With a few parting kisses, Reiji rolled back onto his stomach and gathered his knees under him.

Haruka laughed, watching his hips dance in a private show just for her. 

She left the bed for a moment to step into the waiting harness and slip a condom onto the dildo.

After the gap, she decided to prep Reiji with her fingers for an extra minute.

“Ready when you are, My Girl.”

He shivered when her warm fingers were replaced with cold, lube-coated silicone.

“Okay,” she said, more to reassure herself than to warn him.

Slowly, and with more care than Reiji honestly needed, Haruka pushed in. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Reiji groaned, letting his eyes drift closed. 

Haruka laid against his back, pressing her hips forward as he panted and moaned. 

“Okay?”

“So deep,” he rasped. “You feel so good.”

Haruka kissed his shoulder blades as her hips began to rock slowly. 

“Faster,” he pleaded, submitting himself fully to her.

Haruka obliged, snapping her hips forward. The bed creaked with every thrust. Her arms slid around to his chest, and he gasped even before her fingers found his hard nipples.

“Oh,” he grumbled. “That’s unfair, My Girl.”

“Do you want me to stop,” she teased, nipping at his ear when she pressed fully inside him and stilled. It was a dirty move that he and Camus used on her often. He knew it was only fair that the tables had turned, but logic didn’t seem relevant right now as she filled him to the brim.

Reiji cried out clenching the sheets in his fists, “Ah! Don’t stop, please.”

“Does it feel good?” she murmured as she picked up the pace again.

“So good,” he purred.

She flicked his nipples and rubbed little circles on the flesh.

His elbows gave out as pleasure overwhelmed his mind and body. His cheek pressed into the pillow and he groaned at the change in angle.

Now, with every thrust, Haruka was slamming into his prostate. 

“Oh...fuuuuuck,” he slurred into the cotton pillowcase. “My Girl. I won’t last long.”

Haruka’s own breathing was almost as ragged. Her right hand slipped down his chest to wrap around his cock. 

Reiji whimpered. 

Her hand matched the pace of her hips, and any notion of Reiji being quiet went out the window.

He didn’t care if Ai and Camus decided to scold him later. Haruka, sweet, gentle Haruka, was fucking him, and he was going to lose his mind.

Her thumb slid over the slit of his penis, and his hips bucked on their own.

It was too much in all the right ways.

“Ah! I’m coming!”

“I’ve got you,” Haruka soothed as he came, trembling, into her hand. “I’ve got you.”

She slid out delicately and Reiji’s knees collapsed a moment later. 

With her clean hand, she rubbed his back for a minute until her other hand started to dry.

Haruka left the bed to discard the condom, remove the strap-on, and wash her sticky hand.

When she returned, he pushed himself onto his back, staring up at her with hazy eyes and a lazy grin. “You’re a fast study, huh?”

“I guess so,” Haruka replied, back to her shy self. 

“Well, Kiddo, I really worked up an appetite from all that,” Reiji began. “How about you?”

Haruka tilted her head. “Oh? Should we go to the kitchen and have a snack?”

Reiji crooked his finger and beckoned his naked girlfriend closer. “No need to go to the kitchen. I’ve already got a delicious treat right here.”

Haruka blinked. He watched her eyes widen in understanding. “Oh,” she squeaked, spreading her legs before his hungry gaze.

“Oh, indeed.”


End file.
